


my worlds on fire, how about yours? that's the way i like it and i never get bored.

by kichikou



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichikou/pseuds/kichikou
Summary: Somebody once asked, "could you spare some change for gas? I need to get myself away from this place."I said "yep! What a concept, I could use a little fuel myself and we could all use a little change."-A collection of things I write sometimes but won't be added on to or completed.--Scrapped ideas and one-shots-





	my worlds on fire, how about yours? that's the way i like it and i never get bored.

**Author's Note:**

> This has no action description thingies.   
> I dunno why I wrote it like that, but I did.
> 
> "Housemates" AU, friends with benefits AU. I guess.

“It's 10 at night, why are you calling instead of just coming over?”

“It's 10 at night.” 

“You're across the hall, come here.”

“Everyone’s home. You wanna wake someone up?”

“I didn't say I wanted to fuck-” 

“You only ever want me in your room to fuck.”

“You're right, I lied.”

“I know.”

“...”

“...”

“I miss you.”

“We see each other everyday.”

“I know, but I wish you stayed longer.”

“But you always kick me out after-”

“I love you.”

“Ko-”

“I'm not lying.”

“...”

“I don't feel like talking anymore. Good night.”

“I love you too.”

“Good night Kai-chan.”

“Good night.”


End file.
